


雪原 | THE LAND OF SNOW

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 谢伊个人向的超短篇。意识流。





	雪原 | THE LAND OF SNOW

_The Shadow sits and waits for me._

_—— Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

钟始终在敲。

谢伊·寇马克不过是荒原上的一个污点。手中的长枪冷得像冰，曳地的袍摆重得像铁。身后有狼，梅花似的爪子踏过殷红的雪。

谢伊熟悉它们，那些穿着灰色皮毛的幽灵。当他同旧日兄弟最后一次会面，它们嗥叫。当他掀开兜帽确认他们的脸，它们嗥叫。当他把混着雪水的土盖在他们身上，它们嗥叫。封冻一切的风里，凝结的血落在地上，和没有名姓的泪滴一样碎成两瓣。

觉得有些累了，他跪倒在地，取下手套，把裸露的双手插进清洁的雪中。有虚无的十字压在他背上。他想起祖父提到爱尔兰温暖的湿地，原野上开满风信子；父亲则最为怀念热带橄榄色皮肤的女人，唇齿间溢满酒香。而他们的神明都死在纽约，悬挂在隆隆炮声中教堂的尖顶上。从此他不再有信仰。从情人的窄床到脏污的酒巷再到圣殿的厅堂，只有莫里根号舷窗外的海最为无情且长久，终年不变，而他已度过漫长的半生。

他重新站起来，僵硬的手指理过花白的头发。林间有树枝断了。无数的眼睛落在他身上，狼群的眼睛，白头鹰的眼睛，一个莫霍克男人年轻得无可挑剔的眼睛。那又如何，他依旧是个正人君子。

他抬起头，继续迈步向前。子弹已上膛，剑随时可以出鞘。太阳隐没到风雪后面，橙红的月亮变得惨白。在所有过往中穿梭的灰衣幽灵仍在哭号。

追猎开始了，而钟始终在敲。

Fin

2020-02


End file.
